Keeping documents organized can be challenging. A paper binder clip may be used to clamp a stack of documents and maintain their organization. However, if one attempts to further stack clamped stacks, the clamped stacks may slip relative to the other clamped stacks, which may cause the clamped stacks to become disorganized. Therefore, there exists a need for a paper binder clip that enables paper binder clips to be neatly arranged relative to one another.